This invention concerns a liquid resin-forming composition, a storage stable two-package system for providing the composition when and where needed and various applications of the composition, e.g., in the manufacture of a polymer concrete, as a patching compound for the repair of concrete structures and as a coating or impregnant to seal a permeable substrate.
Liquid resin-forming compositions for application to permeable substrates, notably concrete structures, are known. On curing, the compositions provide resins which seal pores and/or small cracks in the substrate thereby preventing or lessening the penetration of liquids, e.g., water, organic solvents, acids, alkalis and other corrosive liquids, into the substrate. Compositions of this type, containing the monomers dicyclopentenyl acrylate (DCPA) and/or dicyclopentenyl methacrylate (DCPMA), individually and in admixture referred to by the designation DCP(M)A, optionally, an auxiliary monomer such as an acrylic ester, and a polymerization catalyst, e.g., an organic peroxide and a metal drier (siccative), have been successfully used to seal permeable surfaces such as concrete highway structures, industrial floors, etc. Illustrative of such compositions are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,580 and 4,197,225. Such compositions have also been disclosed for use in the manufacture of a polymer concrete. See, in this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,225.
However, the persistent objectionable odor of DCP(M)A has led to its replacement by one or a mixture of dicyclopentenyloxyalkyl esters, e.g., dicyclopentenenyloxyethyl acrylate (DCPEA) and/or dicyclopentenenyloxyethyl methacrylate (DCPEMA), individually and in admixture referred to by the designation DCPE(M)A. Liquid resin-forming compositions containing DCPE(M)A are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,097,677; 4,145,503; 4,178,425; 4,180,598; 4,261,872; 4,284,731; 4,299,761; 4,400,413; and, 4,460,625.
Since no two components of a liquid resin-forming composition containing DCPE(M)A, peroxide and metal drier are chemically stable in admixture with one another, the composition must be prepared when and where needed from a three-package system, the first package containing the DCPE(M)A and any auxiliary monomer(s), the second package containing the hydroperoxide and the third package containing the metal drier.
Liquid resin-forming compositions containing a polyether-ene, e.g., an allyloxy compound such as a polyallyl glycidyl ether (PAGE), a free radical-polymerizable compound such as an acrylate, a free radical initiator such as an organic peroxide or hydroperoxide and an initiator-activating promoter such as an amine or metal carboxylate are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,971 (for application to fibrous materials such as paper to improve their wet strength) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,757 (to provide coatings for surfaces of unspecified nature). A commercially available PAGE, SANTOLINK XI-100, described in a product bulletin of the Monsanto Chemical Company, is indicated therein useful for formulating coatings to be applied to metal, plastic and wood.